Love's Fool
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander wants Spike, but Spike wants Buffy. Can Xander win Spike over?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love's Fool 1-4**

**Author: forsaken2003**

**Fandom: BTVS**

**Ratings: R**

**Pairings: S/X, W/A**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the one and only Joss**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish**

**Summary: Xander wants Spike, but Spike wants Buffy. Can Xander win Spike over?**

**Beta'd by: Mulder200**

**Part 1**

Xander looked up from the weapon in his hand when he heard Buffy and Spike come into the Magic Box. The vampire was following Buffy almost like a little puppy looking for attention. The slayer was obviously ignoring him. Spikes eyes shifted from Buffy to Willow nodding at her. He liked her, she started dating Angel almost a year ago and he was pleased. Xander wasn't sure if it was because Willow made Angel happy or because it meant that Angel and Buffy couldn't be together anymore.

"How's Peaches?" He asked leaning against the counter playing with his lighter. Xander can't help but notice how cool he looks when he did that.

"Good, killed a Burko last night. Actually Cordy did but it was a fluke." Willow smiled. "Who knew they were deathly allergic to expensive perfume?"

Spike's eyes fell on Xander glaring, "What the bloody hell are you doing with my axe Harris?"

The brunette looked up startled, "What? I'm fixing the handle. That demon from last night had a harder head then we thought and split the handle in two."

"You mean the demon that tossed your sorry ass into that tree?" Spike asked a smug smirk planted on his face.

"Back off Spike," Buffy said. "No one asked you to be here, unlike you Xander is **wanted** here." She spit out.

Spike put his hands up giving her a small smile, hoping no one saw him flinch at her words. Xander did of course he always saw Spike's reactions to the slayers harsh words. He couldn't help but feel bad for the vampire, hell the vampire treated him the exact same way and yet here he is trying to do something nice for him just in hope to get some form of positive result, "Just talking with the boy. Not my fault he can't handle himself in a fight and is always getting intimate with trees and gravestones."

"Just shut up before I toss your sorry ass out the door," Buffy glared once more before sitting down beside Willow to discuss an assignment from one of their classes. The only sound was Xander carving a new handle and Spike flicking his lighter on.

Xander watched Spike under his eyelashes as the vampire watched Buffy, Shaking his head slightly he went back to his task.

**Part 2**

Xander bounced into the Magic Box extremely pleased with his self a week later. He had a plan. He wanted Spike, loved him even but knew that he wasn't good enough for the vampire… yet. So instead of the wimpy Zeppo, he was now going to learn some moves. He had signed up for Karate. He didn't tell anyone in case he ended up sucking and quitting, this way if it didn't work no one was the wiser and he could work on another plan. But he didn't think he would be quitting, he actually enjoyed it and everyone were beginners so even if he was bad he wouldn't be the only one. Classes were three times a week from 6-8 so he figured he could use the excuse of working late those days. He was positive that this would get some wanted attention his way from Spike.

"What has you so happy Xander?" Giles asked as he handed him a book.

Sighing Xander sat down opening the book in his hand, it wasn't that he hated research or reading even it was just his mind constantly wandered off. He had found out the last year of high school he has ADHD. This explained a lot. He did a lot of action first thinking later especially during patrols some nights. "I just had a good day at work today G-man."

"That's good, I'm glad you are enjoying your job." He replied while rolling his eyes at the nickname.

"Oh yeah I am so loving it!" Xander smiled before turning his attention to the book in front of him trying to put all his focus into it and not thinking about he blonde vampire.

Hours later the door slammed open startling Xander and bring Giles out from the back room. "What's going on?" The ex-watcher asked.

"What's wrong?" Buffy screeched. "You want to know what's wrong."

"Calm down Buff and try bringing it down a level," Xander rubbed his ear. "Is it a new demon?"

She stomped over to the table, "Not a new demon. Not even a full demon!" The slayer shot a dirty look at Spike.

"Spike what did you do?" Giles asked cleaning his glasses. He was sick of this. He didn't understand why vampires kept falling for slayers. They were mortal enemies.

"Oi, I didn't do anything watcher!"

Buffy pulled out a stake, "He is stalking my mother!"

"Stalking her?" Xander asked.

"Yeah I go to visit and there he is!"

The ex-watcher frowned, "Spike really. Watching through the windows is wretched."

"I wasn't!" Spike snarled. "I was invited in for a cuppa. Joyce is a sweet lady, saved her from getting snacked on so she invited me over for hot chocolate and little marshmallows."

"I don't see what the problem is then." Giles asked.

The blonde slayer huffed, "He obviously hired those vamps to attack my mother so he could save her and then get an invite!"

"That would make sense," Xander said Buffy looking please that he agreed. "Except he already has an invite to your house."

"What?" She screeched again. "When was this? And how do you know this and I don't?" Buffy demanded to know.

The brunette closed his book, "I was over there about a month ago fixing the pipes in the basement. Your mom and Spike were in the kitchen talking about one of Shakespeare's plays, Hamlet or Macbeth. It's cool Buff."

"You knew he was hanging around with my mom and didn't tell me?" She glared at Xander.

"I like your mum, she's good company." Spike said.

The slayer grabbed Spike by the collar of his duster slamming him into the door, "You stay away from my mother."

"Buffy!" Giles yelled, "You're mother is a grown woman. She knows what Spike is and knows he is chipped. She is perfectly safe with him. I truly believe she would be safe with him even if he wasn't chipped."

She set the blonde vampire down stepping away, "Fine, but the minute he becomes a nuisance for mom Willow is doing a de-invite spell."

"Where is Wills?" Xander asked hoping to calm everyone down.

"Wicca group," Buffy stated.

The brunette stole a look at Spike who was looking absolutely miserable. {_Buffy really doesn't understand how lucky she is._} He looked at the clock on the wall 5:30P.M, his class started in half an hour. "Sorry guys I got to go, I forgot about some papers I need to finish before work tomorrow." Xander stood pulling his jacket on and grabbing a pack of Twinkies.

"Keep eating those Twinkies and the watcher is going to have to expand the doorway just to get your fat arse into the store." Spike snorted in disgust.

Xander looked up at Spike stopping the Twinkie that was entering his mouth. Frowning he left without a word. He barely heard Buffy say, "What's wrong with Xander? He seems out of it these days."

**Part 3**

A month later the Scooby's were noticing a change in Xander. He seemed to be better at patrol being able to hold his own with up to four fledges. They also noticed he stopped eating junk food, when Buffy and Willow would visit him at his apartment they couldn't find a box of day old pizza or even a box of Twinkies. The beer in his fridge was replaced with Diet Soda but for the most part he only drank water.

Another change was that he was looking like he was running himself ragged. He had dark circles under his eyes, darker then before. He told his friends that he was just working longer hours now and he body wasn't use to it.

"Maybe you should stop patrolling for awhile?" Giles suggested.

"What?" Why?" Xander asked.

Willow sat beside her friend, "You are exhausted!"

"I'm fine," Xander lied. After Spike's fat comment he joined a gym. So now he was working 9 hour shifts and patrolling nightly. Three nights a week he was in his karate class and the other four he was working out in the gym, giving him maybe five hours sleep a night if a big bad hasn't decided to visit the hell mouth. "Yeah I'm tired, but aren't we all?"

"I know I am!" Buffy piped up from her spot on the floor.

Willow still looked worried, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Wills. If I need time off I'll let you know." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Spike should be here soon." Giles said.

Buffy stood up, "I'm not patrolling with my stalker!"

"No, you will be patrolling with Willow and Xander will be patrolling with Spike." The ex-watcher explained tired of going through the same conversation everyday.

"Buffy, you haven't patrolled with Spike since he confessed his feelings for you over three months ago. Do you really think you'd start patrolling with him now?" Xander snapped he was so tired of her constant bitching about Spike. She was lucky to have the vampire's attention.

The slayer looked at her friend, "What is wrong with you? Maybe Giles is right, maybe you shouldn't be patrolling."

"I'm fine." He got up going to grab a stake when Spike walked in. Before letting the vampire speak he shoved the axe into his hands, "Move it fangless." Xander said before pushing passed him.

Spike looked over at the slayer once before following after the pissed off human. "What crawled up your arse?"

Xander ignored him, his hands deep in pockets scowling.

"Xander!" A voice called from behind them. "Yo Xander!"

The two men stopped and turned around to see a taller brunette man jogging up to them. "Hey Tim, what's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for saving my girl the other night." Tim explained.

"No problem," Xander said smiling. "Tina right? She's cute, wonder what she sees in you." Xander joked.

"Something you will never get a peek at!" Tim winked and laughed.

The blonde stood there looking bored but was curious. {_Didn't the whelp know this guy was a demon? Probably not, the bloody moron._}

"Well I just wanted to thank you again. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Tim said before jogging off.

"Who was that?" Spike asked.

Xander looked over at him, "Friend from work."

"And you saved his girl?" Spike asked with skepticism.

He rolled his eyes, "Yep."

"You do know he is a demon right?"

"He is actually half demon. A Brachen demon if you need to know."

Spike raised an eye brow, "How do you know he is half demon?"

"Because he told me," The brunette said still looking at Spike. "Do you honestly believe all the people on my crew are fully human? You should know better than anyone that demons can fit in well with us humans."

"You work with demons and you haven't gone and ran to the slayer?" Spike asked wondering what happened to the boy.

They walked through one of the cemeteries, "Not all demons are out to kill people and destroy the world, and again you should know that. The demons I work with are of the non-maim variety."

"And you know this how?" Spike demanded to know.

"God Spike! Are we playing 20 questions tonight?" Xander asked frustrated. "When I first noticed a demon working with us I mentioned it to the boss, he said a lot of demons worked there and I showed some concern for it because you never know what they are planning. So I did some research and found out about mystics. I talked to Willow who talked to deadboy and we were able to summon a spirit to watch over the construction sites, if at anytime a demon of the non-friendly nature starts working with us the boss gets a red flag and that is when I go in at tell Buffy I spotted a demon in need of an ass kicking."

"A mystic? That's playing with fire you dolt." Spike glared. "I can't believe my sire and Red actually agreed to that."

Xander rolled his eyes, "The only thing the mystic is interested in is keeping the peace and for some strange reason Willow's peanut butter cookies. Now can we patrol?"

The patrolled until midnight, both remaining silent. The vampire couldn't help but to feel impressed with the boy it was actually a smart idea with the mystic.

**Part 4**

Buffy, Willow and Xander were sitting at the table of the Magic Box, it was Thursday evening and no big evil was brewing. Giles was away for some kind of magic convention, Xander didn't exactly know what that meant but all he could do was picture Giles in a Wizards costume running around a large room with other wizard dressed people.

"You guys want to go bronzing?" Buffy asked.

"I'm up for some bronzing," Xander said.

Willow smiled, "Sure but not too late, I'm heading for L.A early in the morning."

"Ahh the one year anniversary," Xander grinned. "And what do you have planned?"

The redhead blushed, "That Xander Harris is none of your business!" Making Buffy and Xander burst out laughing.

Spike fell into the shop. Willow was by his side first since she was closer to the door. "Oh goddess Spike?" She placed a hand on his forehead she looked up at her friends. "He's burning up!"

"How is that possible?" Xander knelt down. "Vampires don't get fevers."

"Witch," Spike gasped out. "Pissed her off."

Buffy stood with her hands on her hips, "Why are we caring?"

"Buff there is something wrong with him!" Willow said as Xander hauled Spike up and over to the couch.

"Spike, tell us what happened," he said.

The vampire sniffed, "I ran into this bint on the way here. She had a huge wart on her nose and I made some comments and it turned out she was a witch. She put a bloody curse on me!"

"What kind of curse?" Willow asked.

"Bloody stupid one! Gave me a human flu, for 3 days."

The slayer scoffed, "the flu? Come on! He is just doing this so I'll feel sorry for him. We'll just drag him back to his crypt before heading to the Bronze."

"Buffy he hasn't been sick in over 120 years! He won't be able to take care of himself."

"Well I'm not taking care of him!" Buffy huffed.

Willow looked down at the sick vampire, "I'll call Angel and tell him I'll go up next weekend."

"No." Xander said. "This is your one year anniversary! It's a big day for you and deadboy. I'll take care of him. I have a spare room." He handed Willow his car keys, "Could you go unlock the doors?" He asked while lifted the passed out vampire into his arms, ignoring the protesting slayer.

Willow and Xander left Buffy at the shop, "Willow could you go to the butchers and get some blood for me?" Xander asked handing her a wad of cash when they pulled up to his apartment building.

"Sure Xan," Willow watched as her oldest friend carefully lifted the vampire out of the car and made his way to the door. "I'll be back soon!"

The brunette managed to get Spike up into his apartment with little jostling. The vampire was burning up. He was able to lay Spike down on the spare bed before pulling the boots off. When Willow walked in Xander was in the middle of pulling off the tight black jeans.

"Xander what are you doing?" Willow whispered her eyes wide.

"They are soaked with sweat," The brunette explained. "Could you go into my room first drawer and grab a pair of sweats for me?"

The redhead came back holding a pair of black sweat pants. Her mouth dropped open. "What happened to his underwear?"

Xander blushed, "He wasn't wearing any." He snatched the pants working them onto Spike. Once he was dressed he pulled a comforter over the still body. Walking Willow to the door he said, "Thanks Wills."

She smiled and turned to leave but stopped, "Why are you helping him? I thought you hated him?"

"I…" Xander wanted to say he did make things easier, "I haven't hated him in a long time."

Tilting her head she thought about it, "You're in love with him." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," He slumped down slightly. He was going to say more but moans came from the bedroom. "I'll explain everything when you get back and Spike is feeling better." A quick kiss on her forehead and he was back into the bedroom.

Spike was struggling to kick the blankets off. "Hey you have to stay under the blankets."

"Hot," Spike muttered.

Xander pulled the blankets back up, "Stay still." He said gently as he left coming back with a cool washcloth placing it on the vampires' forehead. He smiled at the content sigh that Spike gave. "This is probably going to get worse."

"How the bloody hell could it get worse?" Spike asked before sneezing.

The brunette left the room returning with a box of Kleenex and a trash bin. "You will mostly like start feeling nauseous, stuffy and runny nose, maybe a sore throat."

"How the hell do you get a stuffy and runny nose at the same time?" Spike asked blowing his nose.

"The miracle of the human body," Xander replied. "Do you want some blood?" He could have sworn the vampire turned a shade of green. He grabbed the trash can thrusting it into Spike's hands just has he started puking.

Five minutes later the blonde was down to dry heaves. Xander started rubbing his back trying to ease away the pain before taking the bucket turning a little green himself and dumped the contents down the toilet washing it out and coming back. "Maybe blood is out for now."

"You fucking think?" Spike snarled wiping away tears. How the hell was he to know vomiting hurt so bad? Being human sucked he was a master vampire for fuck sakes.

"How about some soup?" Xander asked ignoring the snark. "You have to stay hydrated."

The vampire snuggled back down pouting, "Yeah fine."

Fifteen minutes later Xander came back with a bowl of chicken soup, figuring tomato looked a little too much like blood and a glass of orange juice. The sick vampire struggled to sit up and take the bowl but his hands shook so much he would have spilled the liquid on the bedspread, so Xander had to feed him.

Xander was jarred awake from Spike's screaming. He looked over to his patient seeing him thrashing around. He grabbed the vampires' shoulders trying to calm him down. "Spike what's wrong?"

"Bugs!" Spike screamed. "Get them off!"

He looked around for the bugs but saw none, "Spike there aren't any bugs. It's the fever."

"No there bugs!" He became hysterical. "Get them off!"

Xander made the blonde look at him blue eyes wide with fear. "Sweetheart there is no bugs. I wouldn't let bugs get you." Not realizing he called Spike sweetheart.

"No bugs?" Spike asked.

"No bugs," Xander reassured before taking washcloth to dampen it again. When he came back Spike was asleep again. He placed the cloth on the hot forehead before pulling the covers up to Spike's chin. Xander stood there a minute he couldn't believe how innocent the vampire looked. Placing his hand on the warm cheek stroking softly.

Spike sighed, "Buffy."

Xander snatched his hand away stumbling back into the chair he had fallen asleep on. He clutched his chest as if trying to make sure his heart was still in his body and it wasn't just ripped out.

The next couple days were hell. Spike had multiple hallucinations, some about Angelus and Drusilla. Others about some girl named Cecily. And how could Xander forget the ones about Buffy. Spike constantly announcing his undying love to her, begging her to give him a chance.

It also didn't help when Buffy came over to hang out with the carpenter while he took care of the sick vampire and refused to even see him.


	2. Chapter 5

**Title: Love's Fool 5-8**

**Author: forsaken2003**

**Fandom: BTVS**

**Ratings: R**

**Pairings: S/X, W/A**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the one and only Joss**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish**

**Summary: Xander wants Spike, but Spike wants Buffy. Can Xander win Spike over?**

**Beta'd by: Mulder200**

**Part 5**

When Monday came Spike was doing better, back to his snarky self. Xander left for work leaving the vampire a note saying there was still blood in the fridge and that he would see him after work.

Once he returned home at 7:00P.M after a quick workout he came into an empty apartment. Sighing Xander grabbed a quick shower before heading to the Magic Box for patrol.

He walked into the shop smiling at Willow who waved at him. He saw Buffy filing her nails and Spike still mooning over her. "Good Xander you're finally here. I was thinking you were going to flake on me." Buffy said as she stood stretching her back.

"Work ran late," Xander replied. "If I wasn't going to show up I'd have called. When was the last time I didn't show up for patrol?"

She shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

Willow looked at Xander, "You okay?"

"Yeah fine why?" He asked.

"Well it's just you probably didn't get much sleep this weekend." She said worriedly, her eyes shifting to the vampire.

Xander's eyes wandered to the blonde as well, "I was able to get a few hours." Truth was he was beyond exhausted. He wanted to sleep for a week but he didn't think his body would let him. "Let me just grab a coke before we head out."

"Hurry up! I want to go to the Bronze since I didn't get to this weekend." Buffy said glaring at the vampire.

"No one stopped you from going to the Bronze," Xander replied swallowing the can of coke in one go.

Buffy pouted, "I wasn't gonna go alone!"

"Well I'm not up for the Bronze tonight," Xander said. "I've got to be at work for 5:00 A.M and I need a good night sleep."

"Come on," Buffy whined as they left the shop. "You can come for a few hours."

The brunette rubbed his tired eyes, "Not tonight."

"You never hang out with us anymore." The slayer whined, "Life isn't all about work you know."

"No it's about patrol and saving the world and paying bills." Xander said tiredly. "Not all of us have our parents' money to live off of."

Buffy turned to her friend, "Well you would if you went to college. It's not our fault your grades weren't good enough to get in."

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed shocked by her friend.

"No, she's right." Xander agreed. "My grades weren't good enough to get into college. Hell, I almost didn't even graduate. But I've got a great job, something that I'm good at and it pays really well. I've even started a retirement fund. I had to go through a lot of shitty jobs to get here but I think it was worth it."

Spike stood in silence as the three friends argued, he didn't know why but he had a sudden urge to defend the boy. "Can we get a bloody move on?"

The four of them made their way through one of the larger parks in silence. The vampire stole looks between Buffy and Xander. The slayer looked cool and calm while Xander looked like he was about to pass out. Spike didn't understand why the boy didn't take a night off he obviously needed it.

Twenty vampires jumped out five going for each one. Spike and Buffy were having no problem with theirs while Willow was able to stake two of her own and was trying to fend of the other three. Xander used an upper block when one of the vampires that tried to punch him in the face, doing a round house kick knocking three of the vampires back, staking the one that was left in front of him.

Xander was tackled to the ground by his remaining vampires, he saw Willow stake another vampire while Buffy jumped in with the other two. He screamed in pain as a pair of fangs pierced his neck. "Spike!" He screamed for help. He heard his friends fighting and no Spike came to his rescue.

"God damn it! Spike go help Xander!" Buffy screamed before kicking the vampire she was dealing with.

Seconds later Xander was cover in dust with the blonde standing over him stake in hand. He leaned down holding out a hand to help Xander up and was surprised when his hand was knocked away. Xander struggled to his feet swaying slightly.

"Xander are you okay?" Willow asked as her and Buffy jogged over.

"Fine," the brunette answered before his eyes rolled back and blacked out.

**Part 6**

When Xander woke up he found himself in his bed. He staggered out of his room going to the kitchen drinking a large cup of water before moving back through the living room to the bathroom and takes a quick shower before work. Twenty minutes later Xander was washed, brushed his teeth and hair.

"What are you doing?" A British voice came from the couch startling Xander.

"Holy shit!" Xander jumped grabbing onto his towel. He turned the light on to find Spike sitting up his hair sticking up all over the place and a smoke in his mouth, Xander couldn't believe how cute he looked. "What are you doing here?"

Spike's eyes wandered over Xander's chest. He didn't remember it looking like that when they were in the basement. Back in the basement the brunette wasn't bad looking but still had baby fat now he had muscles. Spike couldn't deny he was looking good. "Buffy asked me to stay and make sure you were alright."

"Right Buffy," Xander said angrily. "Cause anything Buffy wants you give her."

"Just wait a bleeding minute whelp!" Spike stood up growling.

The brunette stepped closer, "Wait for what?" He asked. "Obviously my life is meaningless right… unless of course Buffy says other wise."

"What the fuck are you talking about boy?" The vampire was mixed with anger and confusion.

"How about last night when I needed help huh?" Xander touched his neck and found the puncture wounds, "And I yelled for you to help me but did you? No. But Buffy tells you to and then you are more then happy to help me."

Spike looked taken back, "I wasn't going to let you die. I still had my own vampire to take care of. Buffy telling me to help you had nothing to do with it, I was already making my way over to you," He answered. "You shouldn't have even been patrolling to begin with!"

Xander narrowed his eyes, "I'm perfectly fine at patrolling! If you haven't noticed I've gotten better at it!"

"That's not what I meant Harris." Spike lit his cigarette. "You're exhausted, Buffy should have forced you to go home and get some sleep."

"Buffy isn't the boss of me, I'll go patrol whenever I want."

The vampire pinched his nose making Xander think of Giles. "You are running yourself ragged. You're not going to be any good to us if you're half dead."

"I'm doing what needs to be done," the carpenter said.

"And what's that?" Spike asked curiously. "What has you so worn out? You were fine up till two months ago with work and saving the world daily. Now it looks like at any minute you're gonna topple over."

"You want to know what I've been doing. Fine! I've been taking karate classes three times a week the last two months and going to the gym four times a week the last month and a half. Add that to work and patrol yeah there doesn't seem to be much time for sleep."

Spike was baffled, "Why? Get Buffy to train you, bloody simple."

"Oh yeah so she can kick my ass and I still don't learn anything? Pass thanks." Xander said sarcastically.

"What made you decide to do this anyway? You never cared before."

The brunette looked Spike in the eye, "Don't ask because you won't like the answer."

"Tell me Harris," Spike all but snarled.

"Because of you, you big dumb jack ass!"

The vampires eyebrows knitted together, "Come again?"

"God you are so oblivious! Your head is so far up Buffy's ass you can't see anything else." Xander said shaking his head sadly. "I've been crushing on you for months! God knows why when you treat me like shit."

"Not understanding Xander," Spike said trying to wrap his head around the new information. The boy had been crushing on him and he didn't even notice. "What does that have to do with you learning self-defense and going to the bloody gym?"

Sighing Xander ran his hand through his hair, "You constantly told me how useless I was on patrol so I thought if I learned some moves you would start I don't know respecting me. Then you called me fat so I started working out hoping maybe you'd see me. I was trying to make myself good enough for you, but after last night? It's not going to happen."

"Xander, I'm in love with Buffy."

"Yeah and she treats you as well as you treat me," The brunette shot back.

The vampire winced at the comment. He treated Xander like shit he knew that. "She doesn't treat me so bad."

"Oh yeah. She gets so excited when you walk into the room." He walked around the blonde. "You can leave now. I have to get ready for work."

"Buffy told me not to let you go to work." Spike spoke quietly.

Xander tensed, "So now she is ordering me what to do with my life! Well you can go tell her to fuck off! Not all of us have mommy's money to live off of to buy over expensive clothes." He turned and looked at Spike. "You can also tell her I'm on vacation indefinitely from patrol."

"Xander," Spike was shocked to here the boy talk like that. "She's your friend and she needs you."

"She may be my friend and the slayer but that doesn't give her the right to tell me what to do. And as for needing me? No she doesn't, she wants me around but she doesn't need me. She may hate having you around but she needs you." He turned back around, "Now if you're done being her lap dog you can go. You have a good thirty minutes before the sun is up." Xander walked into his room not waiting for the vampire to leave.

**Part 7**

3 weeks later Xander found himself in the Magic Box much to his dislike. Giles had phoned him asking him to build a new book shelf for him because a demon stormed the shop destroying the last one. Now he was in the back room measuring the pieces of wood. He had talked to one of his not-so-human friends from work about a protective spell or something to shield the shelves from preventing this from happening again. Giles was having a British hissy fit about some of the books getting damaged. Luckily his friend came through for him and he was going to have Willow do the spell after the shelves were done.

Willow had come over a couple days after Spike played messenger boy. She asked him about his feelings for Spike but he told her he didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't deal with that. Xander told her he was just going to move on and that's all he would say about it.

"You haven't been returning my calls," Buffy said as she walked into the back room.

"No I haven't." Xander simply replied.

The slayer grabbed Xander's hammer making him look at her, "What is up with you?"

"I am tired of the way you treat me." He stood up wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"What are you talking about?" She huffed in annoyance.

"Are you serious?" He asked with complete shock. "You think you can boss me around and do everything you want. Doesn't work like that Buff. And telling Spike that I couldn't go to work? Too afraid to do it yourself send in Spike because we all hate him and he'll get the attack instead of you right?"

Buffy looked confused, "What are you talking about? I was doing that for your own good!"

"My life Buffy, I can do anything I want and you don't get a say in it. You don't like it you can cram it up your ass."

"Xander! I can't believe you are talking to me like this," Tears filling up her eyes.

"I love you Buffy and you're my friend but you need to start realizing you can't control everything." Taking the hammer back he turned back to his work ignoring.

She placed her hands on her hips, "So because you're mad at me you're not patrolling? That's mature."

"I'm still patrolling, just not with you." He answered. "Now if you don't mind I want to get this done. I have a date."

"You met a girl?" Buffy asked. "You didn't tell me."

Rolling his neck, "Didn't mention it in case it didn't work out. As soon as I think there might be something there I'll introduce you. I promise." Deciding not to mention it wasn't a girl.

An hour later Xander walked out from the back room wiping his face of with a towel. Willow, Buffy and Angel were sitting at the table. "Hey."

"Hey Xan!" Willow smiled, "How's the shelves?"

"Done. You can do the spell when ever you are ready." He grabbed a bottle of water before sitting down. "Where's Giles?"

The slayer looked at her friend hoping he had forgiven her, "He had to go out of town. Something about an order mix-up."

"Ahh fun times," Xander replied. "So how long are you in town deadboy?"

Angel made a face at the nickname, "4 days. Things have been slow so I figured it be the perfect time to come visit."

The bell on the door jingled Xander's eyes bulged out when he saw who it was. "Charlie! What are you doing here?" He stood up walking over to the new comer.

Charlie smiled pulling Xander into a kiss, "Saw your car out front thought I'd see if you were ready to go out."

"Xander?" Buffy spoke up her eyes flicking back and forth between both men.

Xander blushed pulling away slightly, "Uh… Charlie these are my friends. Willow, Angel and Buffy. Guys this is Charlie."

"Nice to meet you," Willow smiled but noticed her friends discomfort

"Nice to meet you as well, Xander's told me a lot about all of you." Charlie replied his hand around the carpenters' waist.

The slayer stared at the two of them, "I haven't heard anything about you." She said frowning.

"That would be because we haven't talked in a few weeks." Xander replied.

Angel saw Buffy about to reply and figured it was time to intervene, "What do you two have planned?"

"We're going to the new club on 3rd and Lexington," Charlie stated.

"That's a gay bar," Buffy replied stupidly.

Xander shifted uncomfortable, "Yeah Buff. That's where we met."

"You're not gay though."

Spike wandered in stopping when he saw the scene in front of him. He raised his eye brow at the sight. Some gawky man was wrapped around Xander. He frowned when he felt jealousy run through him.

"I'm bisexual." Xander corrected glancing at Spike.

"Since when?" She demanded to know.

Sighing he looked at Charlie, "How about I meet you at the club in an hour? I have to go home and get changed anyways."

"Sure babe," Charlie pulled him into another kiss before smiling at the rest of the group looking confused when he was glared at by Spike.

After Charlie left Xander answered, "I've always been bi. There just haven't been many guys I've been attracted too."

"Would have figured you for liking your men butch," Spike joined in the conversation not knowing why.

Xander glared over at the vampire, "No, I prefer my guys scrawny."

"Oi!" He said offended making everyone look at him funny.

"Look, I like guys." Xander said turning back to Buffy. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Now I have to go and get ready. I'll see you all later."

After he left Buffy turned to Willow, "Did you know he liked guys?"

**Part 8**

Xander and Charlie walked out of the club laughing and hanging off each other. It had been a great night. Dancing, drinking and conversations that didn't involve demons or vampires and a little kissing and groping.

Charlie pushed Xander against the car kissing him, "So good date?"

Smiling Xander nodded, "Good date."

"Want to get together tomorrow?"

"Sure," the carpenter agreed. "Dinner?"

Stepping closer kissing him again, "Sounds like a plan." He grinned stepping back to let Xander unlock his door

Xander turned around to unlock his door pausing, looking to his left. "Did you hear something?"

Looking confused Charlie listened for a second, "I don't hear anything." He said before the noise of someone walking on gravel in their direction. "I heard that."

The brunette stepped beside his date looking in the direction of the noise, "We should go." He said fumbling with his keys. "Get on the other side."

"Why are you so freaked?" Charlie asked confused.

"Look Benny," A new voice came out from the dark. "We found dinner."

A large vampire came out standing under a street light wearing his demon mask while a smaller vampire came to stand beside him, "Which one do you want Pete?"

"What the fuck?" Charlie took three giant steps backwards standing behind Xander.

"I want the larger one," Pete answered eyeing Xander. "He smells like sunshine. I miss the sun." Benny nodded as they both advanced on the humans.

Xander went to turn to tell Charlie they needed to run, his stake in his locked car. Before he could fully turn he was pushed into the vampires. Xander was grabbed by the larger vampire as he watched Charlie take off. "Oh we are so over you bastard!" Xander yelled at the retreating figure.

The vampires chuckled, "Guess we are sharing tonight."

Xander pulled away punching the smaller vampire in the face surprising both vampires. "Sorry guys, but I don't plan on being your dinner tonight." He did a spin kick hitting the larger of the two in the side of the head before making a run for it while they were both dazed. Xander may have idiotic moments but trying to take on vampires with no pointy wooden objects he knew he couldn't win.

He ran three blocks before skidded to a stop to turn the corner running straight into Spike all but knocking the blonde to the ground. "Oi! Watch where you're going whelp."

Ignoring the insult, Xander dug into the vampires duster pulling out a stake before turning back just as the two vampires turned the corner. "If you want your dinner you're going to have to work for it boys," he stated before plunging the stake into the smaller vampire watching him turn to dust.

Pete growled, "Guess that means I don't have to share anymore." Lunging for Xander shocked when he was flipped onto his back grunting when his back made contact with the concrete.

"Sorry buddy, looks like you lose. But don't worry you don't get to go away empty handed." Xander quipped before driving the stake into his heart satisfied when the dust settled. He turned to see Spike with an amused look on his face.

"Well done Xander," Spike praised accepting his stake back.

Xander nodded, walking past the vampire. He hadn't seen him since he admitted his feelings to Spike except for early in the evening.

Spike caught up to him, "I thought you had a date?"

"I did."

"The guy ended up being dull huh? Looked pretty uninteresting," Spike commented.

The brunette sighed, "The date was fine. It was the after that wasn't."

"Meaning?" Spike asked with confusion.

"Meaning the end of the date was interrupted by vampires." Xander said. "He freaked and decided to save himself by using me as a scapegoat." At the confused look he added, "He pushed me into the vampires giving him a chance to get away." He kicked a stone.

Spike growled, "And why didn't you have a stake on you mate?"

"Oh yeah have a stake in my pocket while I'm dancing that doesn't scream injury." They stopped outside Xander's building. "Well thanks for the escort even though I didn't need one."

"It wasn't an escort. Just chatting is all."

Xander raised an eyebrow, "Spike we don't chat. You insult and I try and ignore."

The blonde shifted uncomfortable, "Yeah well… figured I'd try something new."

"What did Buffy ask you to play nice?" Xander asked while unlocking the door.

"Not everything is about Buffy you git." Spike snarled.

Xander sighed, "Are you really shocked that that's what first popped into my head? You've never been interested in chatting before."

"Things change," Spike answered.

Rubbing his head, "Look Spike you are just making things harder for me. I am trying to deal with my feelings for you and you acting like this aren't helping."

"Acting like what?"

"Nice!" Xander said frustrated. "Just go back to ignoring me. Please."

The vampire didn't expect this reaction from the brunette. He thought Xander would be happy that he was being nice. "Xander, I know I didn't react the way you wanted me to when you told me…"

"I was all but in love with you?" Xander finished.

"Uh… yeah."

"Forget about it Spike," Xander unlocked the door, "I shouldn't have told you, it only made things worse." He closed the door leaving Spike standing on the street alone.

"Tell me about it," Spike replied to no one.


	3. Chapter 9

**Title: Love's Fool 9-10**

**Author: forsaken2003**

**Fandom: BTVS**

**Ratings: R**

**Pairings: S/X, W/A**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the one and only Joss**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish**

**Summary: Xander wants Spike, but Spike wants Buffy. Can Xander win Spike over?**

**Beta'd by: Mulder200**

**Part 9**

Two nights later Xander was back at the Magic Box, he knew he couldn't stay mad at Buffy and hoped that she realized he wasn't a teenager anymore, that he could take care of himself. He was also hopeful that there wouldn't be too many questions about his sexuality.

"Xander!" Willow smiled hugging him, "You didn't call and tell me how your date went."

He hugged her back, "It was fine until vampires interrupted and my date sacrificed me to save his life."

"Oh Xander I am so sorry," the witch frowned

"Maybe it was a sign that you should stick with girls? I mean you already have female demons going after you, you don't want to have to be worrying about male demons as well right?" Buffy said trying to be supportive in her own way.

He shook his head, "Buffy I'm not going to give up a potential good guy just because a demon may become interested in me. Besides if one does in a bad way we will kill it just like we always do."

"In a bad way? What does that mean? You'd consider dating a demon?" The slayer looked disgusted.

"Well yeah. I mean not all demons are bad. Never know. I am a demon magnet. A good one might come along. Like Clem, he is a good demon."

Buffy's eyes almost popped out of her head, "You're interested in Clem?"

"God no!" Xander said. "He is a nice guy and all but could you imagine having sex with him? All that extra skin just bouncing around?" He shuddered.

Everyone looked at Spike when he snorted while he was drinking pigs' blood and it came out of his nose.

"Uh… yes. Thank you for that image Xander," Giles said dryly. "Now if we could talk about our new demon problem if we are done with Xander's love life?"

Xander took a seat beside Willow. "We have a new demon in town?"

"Several it appears." The ex-watcher corrected. "It seems like a group of Forwaan demons has migrated this way."

"Bloody hell!" Spike swore looking at his grandsire who also became tense.

Willow squeezed her boyfriends' hand, "Baby? What is it? Do you know what these demons are?"

"They are vampire hunters," The brunette vampire answered his mate

"Demons hunting other demons?" She questioned.

Spike lit a smoke, "Not that uncommon, Red."

"I'm assuming they probably were informed that two masters in town." Giles answered.

"Informed?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, these kinds of demons have contacts. Demons do this for protection." Angel explained.

Xander looked from Spike to Angel and back to Spike, "So we find these guys before they find Spike and Angel."

"It might not be that simple," Spike answered. "Tracking them is easy but a clan has five members."

"How strong are they and what are their weaknesses?" The slayer asked.

Giles flipped through his text book, "Railroad spikes imbedded into their eyes. Some grow to be eight feet tall meaning we would need to get them on the ground to kill them." He looked at Spike, "You are the expert with spikes, and do you think you could get your hands on them?"

Spike waved him off, "Have a trunk full of them back at the crypt."

"Xander, you and Willow go and collect them." Buffy ordered getting into slayer mode. Spike began to protest, "By the sounds of it these things aren't after humans it would be stupid for you to be wandering around with the demons that are targeting you."

"Didn't know you cared slayer," Spike said.

Buffy scoffed, "I don't but Angel is at risk too and I protect my friends. We need all the help we can get even if that means saving your ass."

Xander grabbed Willow's hand dragging her out of the shop before he said something he shouldn't.

"So still crushing on Spike then?" Willow asked after they were a couple blocks away from the Magic Box.

The brunette sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Unfortunately. It doesn't help with the way Buffy treats him. I always feel the need to defend him."

"I'm sorry honey." Willow wrapped her arm around him trying to comfort him as they made there way to Spike's crypt.

"Maybe I'll go up to L.A when Angel leaves. Get away for a bit, visit Cordelia."

The redhead frowned, "Running away isn't going to help."

"I know, but I need to do something. Being around him while he is mooning over Buffy is getting too hard." They walked to Spike's crypt and back in silence. Willow wished she could do something to make things better for her friend.

"Alright, spikes for all!" Xander said chipper while pocketing two spikes for him.

Angel took the stakes from Willow before pulling her in for a kiss, "You be careful." She ordered the vampire.

"I will kitten," Angel kissed her again. "I got a witch watching my back don't I?"

Willow beamed, "Darn tooting!"

"Yes… well perhaps we should head out?" Giles spoke up.

"Right," Willow nodded grabbing Angel's hand leading him out of the Magic Box. She wanted to get rid of these demons before anything happened to the love of her life.

They were walking around the quiet town no sign of the Forwaans, "They are probably hiding." Buffy stated. "Do we really think they are going to attack with the four of us walking with Angel and Spike?"

"I'm afraid Buffy may be right," Giles replied.

"So what we let Angel and Spike go off alone?" Xander demanded.

Willow's eyes became huge, "No. No way!"

"Of course not," Giles reassured them. "I am thinking we get a few blocks distance between us though. Not too much in case they do attack."

"Kitten we'll be fine," Angel nuzzled the redheads cheek. "Spike and I have dealt with these types of demons before."

Spike snorted but didn't say anything, Angel was giving his girl comfort by keeping the fact that they barely got away from that clan.

"Be careful." Xander said looking at Spike before he shifted his eyes. "Both of you."

Half an hour later Xander was walking beside Willow, both of them tense. Xander had both of his spikes in hand prepared for the fight. They could still see Spike the bleach blonde hair standing out under the street lights.

"I wish these guys would just attack already," Willow whispered wanting to get this over with.

"Don't worry Wills," Buffy said. "We will kick their asses and then go bronze in celebration!"

All four heads snapped ahead when they heard loud growling, "That's our cue!" Xander said before running into the fight.

Buffy got there before any of them kicking one of the demons in the head before tripping it. While it was trying to figure out what just happened the slayer slammed her stakes into its eyes. "One down!"

While Giles and Xander tag teamed one of the demons as the slayer and two vampires each took on one. Willow was trying to do a spell to disorient the demons but they were strong so the spell didn't work on all of them leaving Willow to concentrate on one demon at a time, first focusing on the demon Xander and Giles was fighting. The spell worked, making it fall to his knees as they gave out giving Giles and opportunity to drive his spikes into its eyes. Once he was sure the Forwaan was dead he went to Angel's aid when the demon punched the vampire in the face the force driving his body into a lamp post.

Angel shifted into his demon face before jumping onto the demons shoulders that turned its back on the souled vampire when Giles plunged a spike into its lower back giving Angel a chance to regain his footing. The vampire grabbed the Forwaan's head twisting it clean off. Leaving Giles to finish the job Angel went to help Buffy with her demon as Xander was trying to help Spike with his.

The redhead witch blasted the Forwaan that had Buffy by the neck determined to break her neck. When it released the slayer, she kicked it in the gut sending it flying a against a brick wall. Both Slayer and souled vampire each forced a spike into the demon's eyes.

Xander soon figured out that he and Spike were dealing with the leader of the clan. It was faster and stronger then the other four. A fist came down on Xander's shoulder forcing his body to crumble to the ground before going after the chipped vampire. Xander looked up to see the Forwaan slam Spike's body into a wall before pulling out a large stake. "Spike!" Without even thinking he rushed at both demons, body slamming Spike out of the way just as the stake came down slicing through the human's chest puncturing his lung.

Spike roared when Xander went down gasping for breath. Before he could even get to the demon a bolt of lightening struck the Forwaan making it collapse to the ground. Sure that the slayer and his grandsire could finish it off, the blonde was at Xander's side putting pressure on the wound. "You stupid moron!" he cursed the boy.

Looking around he saw that they were close to the hospital without another word he picked up the wounded human using his vampire speed pushing other patients out of his way as he entered the building ignoring the flare of the chip as he knocked the other people out of his way.

**Part 10**

When Xander woke up he had to squint because of a blinding white light. He went to speak but choked when he realized he had a tube down his throat. Spike leaned over him his piercing blue eyes holding concern. "About time you woke up." Xander went to try to speak again, "Try and relax, I'll get the doctor."

A few minutes later an older man with gray hair came in, "Well Mr. Harris you gave us all quite a scare." He looked over the chart quickly before setting it down. "I'm going to remove the tube. When I start pulling it out cough as hard as you can alright?" When the brunette nodded the doctor started pulling out the long tube making Xander cough and gag. A cup was offered to him, "Slow sips, your throat will be raw for a few days." The older man looked at Spike and back at Xander, "We will release you tomorrow. Your friend here has said that he would take care of you." Xander nodded understanding before watching the doctor leave the room to check on other patients.

Spike offered Xander the cup again for a short sip before setting it back down. "How long have I been out? Where is everyone?" Xander cringed. His voice sounded hoarse.

"Three days, sent them home," Spike replied. "They were all exhausted so I offered to stay with you until you woke. I should phone them." The vampire left the room leaving Xander alone trying to remember what happened.

When the vampire returned Xander was propped up, "What happened?"

"The Forwaan clan," Spike reminded him setting himself into the uncomfortable chair. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" His eyes flashing yellow with anger.

Xander was silent putting the pieces together. He remembered the demons and rushing at one before getting staked. His brow wrinkled trying to remember why he had done such a stupid thing. He looked at Spike and an image of Spike up against the wall the demon ready to finish the vampire off. "It was going to kill you."

"If you haven't already noticed, I'm already dead."

"That's not funny." Xander said.

Spike leaned his arms on the lumpy mattress, "Xander. You can't just jump in front of a demon to save my unlife."

"Sure I can," Xander replied. "I won't sit back and watch you get turned to ash."

The vampire growled softly, "You're a stubborn git."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing for Buffy."

Spike looked the brunette in the eye, "I would have done the same thing for the slayer. I would have done the same thing for you. Hell I would have done it for Red, the watcher and the pouf," He took the humans hand in his, "You really know how to screw up a vampire you know that?"

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Xander asked confused.

Spike stood up swiftly pacing back and forth in the small room. "You," He pointed an accusing finger at Xander. "You got into my head!" He pointed to his head. "After you told me that you liked me, I started thinking about it."

"Yeah?" Xander asked biting his lip.

"Yeah," the vampire sat back down. "I keep thinking about what it would be like."

The brunette cautiously took Spike's hand relieved when the vampire didn't pull away, "I'm not sorry for risking my life for yours."

"I know," Spike said. "And that's what scares me luv. What?" He asked when Xander looked at him is shock.

"You've never called me that before."

The vampire squeezed his hand, "I've been thinking a lot. About you and Buffy, I've realized something."

"What's that?"

"I'm not in love with Buffy, I never was." Spike announced. "It was the sodding chip. I couldn't kill her so I transferred my feelings from hate to love," Spike spat out.

"So you were never in love with Buffy?" Xander asked.

The vampire shook his head, "No."

"What does this mean Spike? What do you want?"

"I want you Xan," The blonde answered honestly. "I can completely understand if you don't believe me. But I do want you."

Xander was silent for a few minute absorbing Spike's words. Did he actually believe that Spike had feelings for him and wasn't using him for some Buffy replacement? His eyes flickered to the vampires face. "We can try. I love you but I don't trust you… not completely."

Spike dove in for a kiss, "Wouldn't expect you to pet. If you did I'd have to think you were wrong in the head."

"I'm in love with a master vampire. I don't think I could get anymore messed in the head," Xander laughed before grabbing his stomach. "No laughing."

"Maybe I should go get the doctor," Spike stood up.

The brunette grabbed his hand, "No. He might make you leave."

"Xan, you may need something," Spike tried to reason. "Beside I'll come back if he kicks me out. The other white hats will want to come visit as well. I need to go feed anyways."

Xander nodded, "I have some human blood at my place if you want to stay there for the day."

The vampire leaned down kissing Xander's forehead, "Try and get some more sleep. I'll be back tonight."

The carpenters eyes fluttered shut falling asleep instantly. The next time he woke up Buffy, Willow, Angel and Giles were sitting around the bed. "Where's Spike?" He asked sitting up.

Willow swatted his arm gently, "What? No hi for us?" She pouted making her eyes big.

"Hi guys," Xander chuckled squeezing his best friend's hand. "Is everyone okay?"

"Few bumps and bruises but we're all okay," Buffy assured her friend. "You get to go home tonight. We just have to wait for the doctor. You're going to stay with us."

Xander frowned, "I thought Spike was going to take care of me?" Had that been a dream?

"I'll go find him," Angel offered standing up.

"He might be at my place if you want to phone there." Xander offered.

Giles handed the younger man a cup of water, "How are you feeling? Do you need the doctor?

"No, I'm okay Giles. Just dying to get out of here," he joked earning him a smack from both Buffy and Willow.

Angel walked back in sitting beside Willow, "Spike should be here shortly."

Xander sighed in relief, "good. Do we know what time I'm getting out?"

"Next few hours, they will want to check over you injury and give you instructions for your medications." Giles informed him.

"You'll be bed ridden for a few days and off work for two weeks," Buffy said.

Xander groaned, "What am I suppose to tell my boss?"

"Oh we covered for you!" Willow said. "We told them you we doing some construction type work for a friend and there was an accident. He really understood and told you to get well soon."

A few hours later Xander was in a wheelchair getting ready to be released, Spike still a no show. Xander slumped in his chair obviously the previous night was just a dream. Angel rolled the brunette out to the car.

Spike jogged over to the group, "I'll take it from here peaches!"

"Spike!" Xander smiled.

"Sorry I'm late pet," Spike apologized. "Your bed was really comfortable I didn't want to get up."

Buffy frowned, "What's going on?" She asked as she followed the gang to Spike's car.

"Spike's offered to take care of me," Xander said smiling happily.

"But… he hates you and you hate him." The slayer said before turning to Spike, "Are you doing this for me? Trying to get on my good side?"

Xander sunk into the wheelchair, "Bloody hell woman! Not everything is about you!" Spike growled while helping Xander into the passenger's seat. "I don't love you, I never loved you." The vampire turned to Buffy. "I couldn't kill you, can't kill you so I became obsessed with you."

"So what? Now you are obsessing over Xander?" Buffy asked confused.

"No, we like each other. We decided to see where it could lead." Spike explained.

Buffy was quiet for a minute trying to sort through her thoughts, she turned to Xander. "Oh My God! That's what you meant when you were talking about hooking up with a demon! You were totally crushing on Spike?"

Xander blushed, "Yeah. He isn't exactly a good demon."

"Bloody right!" Spike exclaimed.

"But he can care." Xander continued, "I know you don't like him but I really hope you can accept this."

Everyone was watching the blonde slayer as she processed the new information. "I'm not going to say I'm 100% okay with this," She held up her hand when Xander began to speak. "But it is your life and you were right when you told me that I had no control over it. If you want to date Spike, that is your decision and I will try to accept it. The bonus is he isn't crushing on me!"

Xander sighed with relief, "Well you lot are done with the mushy crap I'm going to take Xanpet home."

Willow bounced with excitement, "Now we can double date!"

Spike and Angel both groaned, "Kitten do we have too?"

"Yes! And you and Spike will both be on your best behavior!" She said pointing a finger at her vampire.

"Yeah peaches, you have to behave." Spike smirked.

Xander poked Spike, "That means you too, buster!"

"I don't play nice mate," He playfully nipped at the offending finger before kissing the mortal. "Now we are going home. You need rest. You can play with your friends later."

"But Dad!" Xander whined.

"Kinky pet," Spike leered making the injured human blush.

The group watched as the vampire took off, Giles took his glasses off cleaning them. "I see things becoming more interesting in our future."

Angel chuckled wrapping his arm around Willow kissing her, "You have no idea."

**The End**


End file.
